The Unwritten Law of Life
by ArcanineOod
Summary: A grieving scientist brings a loved one back to life, but it goes wrong, and this zombie has now converted all of the Doctor's NewWho allies to zombies but Donna. The Doctor and Donna need to reverse it before it's too late! Currently on Hiatus


**A/N: I haven't written a DW fic for sooooo long! (I've been focusing on Pokemon and Sonic :D )  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

The Doctor ran his right hand through his hair as he looked around wildy for an escape route. His left hand was firmly closed around the hand of the woman beside him. He had to save her, he had to save everyone! But how could he? The rest of them were, for lack of a better word, indisposed. How did he let that happen? He spun around wildly, and saw that a small part of the wall seemed to be separate from the rest. He took out his sonic screwdriver and let go of Donna's hand. He changed the setting to 21-459-A, and pointed it at the edges. The familiar light and sound started, and soon the small section of the wall swung open. It was a door! He scrambled through it, and Donna followed. He shut the door behind them and relocked it quickly. He leant his head back against the wall and took a deep breath before looking around.  
Donna was doing the same as him, resting her head whilst taking in her surroundings. He caught her eye and she stared back at him. Her eyes were cold, emotionless. His eyes might have been the same except he was used to it. Used to seeing everything he knew falling to pieces behind him.

_"You just wanted to pull them down, and stick them under piles of dirt, and label them!  
And you brought her down with you..."_

The Doctor remembered those words he had proclaimed, so long ago... He remembered his pure fury at Van Statten for... killing her. That Dalek had killed her, and it was Van Statten's fault.  
But the Dalek hadn't killed her. The relief he had felt when he saw her on that screen. The overwhelming joy.

_"What use are emotions, if you will not save the woman you love?"_

Love.  
It had killed her before, and it was killing her again. It was killing everyone. Because of one idiot who thought they could bend the laws of the universe for their love.  
And she was suffering for it. They all were.  
Rose, Martha, Sarah-Jane, Mickey, Jackie, most of U.N.I.T., Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, even Wilf and Sylvia! All transformed into these... Things! They were zombies now. He hadn't seen Jack for at least half an hour. Chances were he had probably been... converted...  
But he would rescue them all. He would reverse it, just as he had when the empty child had 'zombified' all those people. 'EVERYBODY LIVES!' He had exclaimed triumphantly.  
Everyone would live this time. Everyone. They had to. If he could save one, he could save them all. Everyone would live. _She_ would live.

The Doctor let out a deep breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. He took Donna's hand.  
"I'll save them, Donna. I promise. No-one will die today. Donna, look at me. I give you my word. I won't let your family die."

Donna nodded, the tears in her eyes threatening to get the better of her.

Then they heard her. _It_. Because it wasn't Rose, not anymore.  
Her trainers slapped the ground, and The Doctorknew it was her. Probably looking for him and Donna. The Doctor and Donna looked at each other, a mutual agreement was shown in a nod, and they started down the corridor, Donna trying to hold back her tears and the Doctor going through millions of plans in his head every second. What _was_ he going to do when he found the main lab? Was there a way to convert all the victims without killing them? There had to be. No question. He had to help them. He had to save her...

"Doctor!" Donna's exclamation snapped him out of his thoughts in time to notice that they had reached a large cavern-like room, with a thin, metal ladder leading possibly several stories up, into darkness.

"Do we go up?" Donna looked at The Doctor uncertainly. What was going through his head? Was he thinking about Rose? She had managed to find her way back to this universe using that place... Torchwood or something like that... The Doctor had been so happy, happier than she had ever seen him. Rose also seemed ecstatic. They were in love, it was easy to see. When they'd seen each other and got over the initial shock, it seemed as though they would never stop hugging!  
But now she was lost again, as were Mum and Grandad. Donna had never seen The Doctor so worried, so confused.  
A loud bang echoed through the cavern and interrupted her train of thought. She didn't know what had caused the bang, but she could guess. They were coming. The 'zombies' were coming.

**A/N: So... what did you think? It's not that good, I know, but hey, it's just a bit of fun! In case anyone noticed, those last few sentences were a reference to 'Blink' (Yes, I did look around my room afterwards to check there were no creepy statues after I wrote that -.-')  
I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to end on this _CLIFFHANGER (dum, dum, duuuum! O.o)_and I didn't really have any idea what to put next...  
I don't know when the next chapter will be up, so if anyone is actually interested (unlikely, but possible :D) you'll have to bear with me.**

Please review if you want me to continue the story! If no-one reviews, I'll think no-one's interested and I'll focus on Pokemon and Sonic again... :D

ArcanineOod :D


End file.
